Tradgity
by hardrocker13
Summary: Ezra's been capture,he's inpain,can the others save him?Just a shout out to tala32 for helping me with some of the ideas,i reccomend reading some of his/her stories,they're other shout out to sammy ad some of sammycpink's, she/he has helped me alot on this story.i reccomend him/her if you need help with a story ADOPTION NOTICE:HANDING OVER STORY TO ANYONE WHO WILL WRITE AND FINSH
1. Pain

Ezra woke up,his wrists were chained above his head and were sore blood trickled down from underneath the head hurt and his ribs were broken,along with his left arm and right had been almost two years since the inquisitor had captured them while they were on a mission.

Ezra was crawling through the vents,he was to go and see if he could turn off the security system,he jumped down and landed in a crouched walked over to the control system and began hacking it,the security system was shut down and he turned on his comm. "The systems off." `"Copy that specter 6."He heard bombs go off. _Sabine._ Ezra thought as he ran out of the room,he ran to go and catch up with Kanan and the others,He saw Zeb coming down the hall "Zeb!"Ezra yelled,he went to run to him but he was yanked back by his let out a yelp

"Kid!"Zeb tried to get who ever was holding him to let go but to ,hundreds of storm troopers began to shoot at him.

"Zeb,please,help!"Zeb tried to come to him but more troopers showed up."I'm sorry kid!"He had to felt his heart now had no one,and he was now in the hands of the inquisitor.

Ezra was knocked from his thoughts when he heard the metal door slid open."Hello boy."The inquisitor said as he walked towards growled."Back off!I've already told you this,i'm not going to join you.I will NEVER join you."The inquisitor smirked."Oh you will...voluntarily,or not,if I have to,I will break you,destroy everything you are then i will be able to build you into the ultimate tool."Ezra jerked in his restraints."You will never break me!"The inquisitor let out a dark laugh."If you want to do this the hard way,be my it in."He said over his shoulder,seconds later a torture droid rolled in and so did two storm troopers.


	2. hurt

Kanan walked into the cockpit and flopped down in a turned."Are you okay?"She sighed."It's just...we haven't heard anything about where they have ezra and...I...I'm worried."Hera sighed,her voice full of sadness."Kanan,I know that you miss him but...it's been almost two years,no one survives being in the hands of the empire that long,not even ezra…"Kanan looked at Hera,shocked."So you're saying we should give up on him?!"Hera sighed deeply again."No one likes this fact but,we have to face 's probably dead,or worse...I'm sorry kanan."Kanan hung his head and sighed."I...I just don't want to think of him as dead,I want to be able to have at least a sliver of hope."Hera nodded."I know Kanan…"She said laying a hand on his shoulder."I walked into the cockpit,followed by Sabine."Hera,we need to get another job,we're running out of credits."Sabine said,Zeb nodded."I know.I'll see if vazargo or fulcrum has us a job."Sabine and zeb nodded and walked out of the stood and left the sighed,she did terribly miss ezra,but even if there was some hope,it was probably engulfed by doubt and rolled in and helped Hera co-pilot.


	3. couldnt think of a good chap title

Ezra spit out arms and torso hurt,his newfound cuts stung and was so weak,his head tried to move but the slightest movement caused him pain,he heard The Inquisitor walk through the door."Have you reconsidered my offer?"Ezra moaned again but managed a weak growl,he limply."Fuck off,I'll join you when mosafarth becomes as cold as hoth!"The inquisitor seemed to scowl."Listen loth-rat!"He spat."I tire of your games,either you start cooperating or you die a slow,painful,agonizing death!"Ezra smirked."I'll die then…"The inquisitor made a swift motion with his hand and a great pressure wrapped around Ezra's throat,Ezra couldn't gasped and coughed."Fine,I see you have made your believe me boy,the rest of your days here will be nothing but painful!"His grip seemed to tighten with each word,all ezra could do was gasp,his lungs screamed for inquisitor watched as Ezra's eyes began to roll into the back of his head."Not so strong now,are you boy…"The inquisitor spat as he released Ezra from the deadly fell back down,his arms still chained to the 's consciousness left inquisitor stormed out of the room taking one last glance at the limp and bleeding boy


	4. hope

Hera listened to the imperial comm station trying to find out some information about the weapons pick was about to turn off the comm when she suddenly heard narrowed her eyes,trying to focus on the staticy conversation."_Sir,the boy has awoken,Do you want me to send in another droid?" _It sounded like agent Kallus. "_No,I will be in there soon,I have a special plan for him,we are going to turn him."_The inquisitor sat straight up,her eye's realized they were talking about Ezra!She stood up quickly and ran to find Kanan,she nearly ran over zeb."Woah,woah,what's the matter Hera?"He asked,Hera just kept running and called over her shoulder."You and Sabine get in the sitting room,i've got some good news!"Hera ran towards Kanan's room,she quickly opened the room and startled Kanan,he must've been meditating."Hera?What's wrong?"Hera smiled."Kanan...Ezra's alive!"Kanan turned to her,his full attention on her "Wha-how?!How'd you find out?!"He smiled "I heard it on the imperial comm.I can track where it came from and we can find ezra!"Kanan nodded and smiled widely "Let's do it,tell sabine and Zeb,tell them to get ready."Hera nodded and left the room._Hold on Ezra._Kanan thought _We're comin' for ya'._

_A/N:Okay,i've been having a bit of a mind block with this story,if you have any ideas,please pm me._

_-hardrocker13_


	5. Please Help

Ezra woke was unchained from the wall,he was lying on a mat in the middle of a sat up,wincing at the sharp pains in his arms and flinched involuntarily as the door slid open. "Hello boy."The inquisitor spat as he staked through the just inquisitor laughed."Hm,you're obviously not in enough pain,i'll fix that."He said smiling predatorily,revealing sharp,jagged weakly looked up and inquisitor walked over and unchained him,watching as ezra fell limply to the Inquisitor used the force and lifted ezra into the air,he flung him around the room,hitting ezra hard a against the wall,ezra screamed in inquisitor laughed darkly and walked towards ezra,ezra tried to move away but it caused too much inquisitor bent down and grabbed ezra's chin roughly,forcing him to look him in the growled then spit in the inquisitor's inquisitor quickly stood up and wiped the bile out of his used all of his strength and kicked the inquisitor in the inquisitor glared at him,anger burning deeply in his eyes."you just made a terrible mistake…"Ezra's eyes widened in inquisitor grabbed ezra roughly by the hair and dragged him out of his came to a small room,there was a control inquisitor cuffed Ezra's hands above his head,he was held in the inquisitor turned to ezra,he smiled as he turned on the control panel and flipped a screamed in pain as jolts of electricity pulsed through his body,the inquisitor smiled as he turned the electricity voltage higher,it was close to the danger started to leak from Ezra's nose,The inquisitor walked out of the room,leaving the boy screaming and in pain.


	6. a new hope(See what i did there XD)

Kanan and hera sat in the cockpit while Sabine and Zeb got sat staring out into were so close to being able to find turned to him "Kanan."She said,Kanan broke his gaze from the stars and turned to Hera."If-When we find Ezra,he may not be in the best you sure you want to come?"Kanan looked at Hera,his gaze steady and full of determination."Of coarse I am."He said,Hera nodded."Calculating hyperspace."She said,speaking into her ship paused a moment then blue replaced the black and white of stood up and walked into the sitting room with Sabine and Zeb."I can't believe he's still alive."Kanan heard Sabine say as he walked through the nodded."He's strong,I just hope we get to him in time."Zeb and Sabine's conversation stopped when they saw Kanan walk through the door."Hey Kanan."Zeb said."How you holding up?"Kanan nodded."as good as i'll be until we get Ezra back."Kanan stated with a glumn walked in."We're headed for Ezra,we'll be there shortly."Sabine turned to noticed Zeb and Kanan walked over to Hera." you sure it was Ezra they were talking about?"She said trying to keep her voice low so Kanan couldn't hear,Hera nodded."Definitely."Sabine nodded,she hoped Hera was landed at the imperial ,Sabine,Hera,and Zeb opened the hatch."Ready?"Kanan asked everyone,they all ran down the ramp towards the entrance of the imperial searched through the force trying to find ezra,he finally catched a slight glance at his force signature,it was weak. "We have to find him,now."They all nodded."Hera,Sabine,you two go turn off the the security and Zeb will go get ezra,meet back at the randevu point once we're done,chopper'l fly us out."They nodded and ran off.


	7. why?

Ezra tried to stop from screaming but the pain was body hurt too inquisitor walked back turned off the control panel,then he turned off the clothes were smoking from the amount of heat from the electricity."Looks like your rebel friends have come."The inquisitor said,he spit out the words like looked up.a spark of hope ignited in his eyes but were crushed just as quickly."How about we go give them a proper welcome."Ezra felt his stomach was unchained and dragged by the struggled against the pain,It took everything in him not to was dragged into the middle of what looked to be a holding looked up at the inquisitor,fear and pain clouded his once-vibrant blue looked at his reflection on one of the metal walls,his eyes were now amber,blood,cuts,and stars covered his face."W-where a-are they?"He inquisitor smirked."They'll be here soon enough."He said,Ezra's eyes widened in fear as the Inquisitor let out a dark grabbed Ezra's wrists and chained them above his head causing Ezra to be lifted into the inquisitor the began to reopen Ezra's old wounds and adding more,Ezra inquisitor the began to choke Ezra,the loud sickening noise of the bones in his throat cracking,he gasped and was close to blacking out when he heard a door slide looked up hoping to see kanan but instead it's emperor moaned.


	8. Pin drop

Kanan ran through the building towards the holding searched through them but most of them were empty."He's not here."He said into his answered back."Their comms were changed,they switched the coordinates,i'm sorry Kanan,get back to the ship,their sending back up."Kanan ran to Zeb"He's not here,they tricked us."They ran to the ship and jumped on,Sabine and hera were already on board."I'm sorry Kanan...I know you were really hoping to find Ezra…"Hera said trying to soothe just looked down."We will find him,at least now we know he's alive."Zeb Ghost crew was had just tried to rescue their youngest member...and was silent,a pin dropped could be sat on the floor,He watched the wall in front of him.A single tear fell down his cheek and landed on his lightsaber

A/N:I know this was a really short chapter but i'll make it up.


	9. giving up

Ezra laid on the coated his pale tried to stand up but his body couldn't support it,it was too weak._Their not coming for me..._Ezra thought to himself,he was all alone and no one could save him,the empire could do what they wished to ,the door hissed open,Ezra looked up to see emperor tarken."I'm here to give you one last chance at my offer."He said,Era spat at him"My answer remains the same!"Tarken frowned and knelt down to Ezra,yanking him up by his hair"I seriously suggest changing your answer,you've felt the amount of pain the inquisitor has done,you still wouldn't be able to imagine how much i can put you through."Ezra growled but was cut short when tarken grabbed Ezra by his throat,he pushed his thumb into ezra's windpipe,Ezra started to cough and gag,tarken pressed harder as he spoke."My patients will wear thin,I will be able to cause more pain then you can imagine,i have a bigger imagination,last chance."Ezra hesitated but tarken pressed harder,Ezra made a choking sound,he nodded"Okay…"He choked out. Tarkan released Ezra's coughed." starts tomorrow,rest."He says leaving the room,Ezra fell asleep,to exhausted to argue.

The next morning Ezra woke up,Emperor tarken and the inquisitor was in his cell."Training starts now,boy."Ezra groggily got up,He walked past the two of them grabbed Ezra by the hair and threw him on the ground"You have to learn to respect your superiors."It was Tarken,Ezra shakily got back to his feet but stood,waiting for one of them to move,Tarken smiled and walked out,followed by the inquisitor,Ezra walked out of the room walked into what seemed to be a training arena,hundreds of storm troopers were in there,they all had their blasters looked confused but soon realized what was going on."Go."Tarken said,The troopers started firing at Ezra.


	10. never say never(sorry,short chapter)

Kanan and the crew sat in the cockpit,Hera looked sadly at the stars as they flyed through stared at his hands,Finally,Sabine broke the silence."So,what's the plan for now?"She asked,Hera turned to her."We're gonna stock up on credits and then we have to work on getting information about Ezra."Sabine and the others nodded."So tomorrow,we'll work on getting the jobs,for now,sleep."Hera said,putting the ghost on all got up and left,except for Kanan stayed sitting,he looked at the blue lights of hyperspace sped gave him a sad look of empathy."Kanan,you need to rest."Kanan didn't respond,Hera sighed and would find his padawan,he would save matter will never say never.


	11. under control

A few months later Ezra stood by the inquisitor,they were on their way to lothal."Master,why are we going to lothal?"Ezra asked inquisitor smirked"We're ending your old ties."Ezra hesitated."W-what do you mean?"The inquisitor turned"You are going to kill your old master."Ezra's eyes widened "I can't!I won't!I-"Ezra suddenly felt his air cut off and his head had a sharp pain."Are you defying me?"Ezra choked and shook his head"N-no s-sir…"He choked out,Ezra was inquisitor turned to him"To make sure that you are not going to betray me…"He said,ezra looked at him,the inquisitor went through the force and ripped apart Ezra's bond with screamed in pain then as quickly as it had come,it looked up."Stand."The Inquisitor demanded,Ezra stood"Yes master."The inquisitor was now completely under his control.


	12. Reunited

Kanan walked into the sitting room."You guys ready,this pick up might be a little more difficult."They all had been months since Ezra's failed rescue crew had to move on."Well,come on."He all stood and left the ship.

Kanan,Sabine,and Zeb ran and slid behind some crates,Kanan looked over the top,there were only three or four smiled."There's only a small guard patrol,there or four at the least."Kanan said ducking back down and looking at Sabine and both nodded."Sabine,we're gonna need a distraction."Sabine nodded and covered her head with her helmet,she pulled out a few bombs and started to throw ran towards the crates that were connected to the shots were fired at him,he hid behind a crate then began to fire shot the troopers and ran over to the crates,he hopped on one of the speeders and was about to ride off when he was shoved from the looked up to see a tall man,young,teen had a black helmet on and a pulled out a white looked surprised,he had never seen a lightsaber like that,he looked at it harder and saw specks of blue in stood and pulled out man ran at him and swung at him,he obviously put all his strength into the blow because when Kanan tried to block he was flung back a few man walked towards him,Kanan used the force and knocked him man fell to the ground._Who is this guy?!_Kanan asked himself as he blocked another blow."Zeb!Sabine,get the crates out of here!"He called as he struggled to keep from getting hit with the white nodded and ran,The man seemed to lose focus when he mentioned the names,Kanan took this to his advantage and knocked the man back,Making him hit his head on a metal hopped back on the speeder and drove off,The man stood and hopped on another speeder and drove after them,Kanan looked back to see the man following him,"Don't lead him back to the ship!"Kanan others all stopped and got off the man did so as reignited his saber and pointed it towards Kanan,Kanan ignited his and the two of them fought,Saber against man was starting to get the best of Kanan so Kanan force pushed him back,his helmet flew off,Kanan froze,It was Ezra,Ezra used used this distraction to swing at him again,burning his snapped out of his shock and yelled."Zeb,Sabine,get him to the ship!"Zeb and Sabine ran over to See Ezra And Kanan punched and knocked Ezra out"No questions until we get him on the ship now go!"The two nodded and picked up the unconscious Ezra and made their way back to the ship.


	13. Abandoned

Once they were back on the ship,Kanan took Ezra straight to the med began dressing his wounds,that took a while because he had so he was done,he sat down in a chair next to Ezra finally woke up,he glared at Kanan and began to choke him."You abandoned me,You hurt me,you left me…"Over and over as his grip heard Kanan say something but he didn't know what,he dropped Kanan,Kanan held his throat and tried to catch his breath."Ezra...We didn't abandon you,why would you think that?"Erza growled lowly"Why would I think that?!Are you Serious!?"He let out a dark this Kanan was confused."I was in the empires hands for three years!"His voice dropped as if he were close to crying."I was tortured, beaten and i had nothing…"There was a small silence."No one Came for me.I was alone and abandoned AGAIN!"His voice raised."I waited,begged,pleaded,PRAYED!that you would come and rescue me,but you never Tarken gave me a choice,die or go to the darkside,And you know what!?I was prepared to die for you!But then I realized you probably wouldn't have done the same for me seeing as how you left me to die with the I did join him,and I had never felt so much power!I wasn't the weak,pathetic loth-rat that I was before!"He yelled,his voice getting darker."Ezra,You weren't weak,you were never love you."Ezra laughed "Yeah,That's why you purposely had the inquisitor take me hated me…"

_**Flashback**_

kanan was in the cockpit with zeb sabine Hera and Erza."This is an easy mission, zeb and Sabine make the distraction and Ezra and I will turn off the security and get the questions? No ok,let's go." The went Sabine and zeb set bombs and shot a few storm troopers while Ezra was taking longer than expected to turn off security, "hurry up kid!"Kanan said rushing him. " I'm trying!"Ezra said getting aggravated. "Just one last wire…"Ezra said grabbing a wire. "what are you doing trying to get us all caught! If you put those together the place goes on lockdown!"Kanan whisper-yelled. "No it doesn't trust me kanan." "Ezra just put these two together." kanan said while pulling out 2 other wires. "No why would I do that, those signal-" Ezra didn't get to finish his sentence because kanan had already done it. "Oh my force! Kanan why would you do that!" But kanan just ignored him and went to the crates "The security is off isn't it?" Ezra growled "Well Ya, but that just signaled the inquisitor and agent kallus that we are here! Don't you no that! You just pulled the distress signals listening to us!".Kanan was pushing a crate." We have to get-" But kanan didn't get to finish his sentence because Ezra was taken by the inquisitor right in front of him! Kanan's heart dropped as the door closed and inquisitor smirked"Good-bye Jedi do not worry I shall take great care of your padawan."He gave an evil grin. Kanan was both shocked and scared at the same time Hera had came to pick them up and to find Ezra missing.

_**End of flashback**_


	14. Goodbye

"Ezra,I'm sorry,I know this is all my fault but I wasn't trying to get you taken!I should've listened to you,I'm sorry…"By this time,tears were falling down his eyes mixed between anger and sympathy."Ezra,you know that we love you,we're your family and no matter what you think."Kanan said,tears making his eyes looked at him,blue slowly returning,replacing the yellow sith smiled "Ezra,you know this is true,we would never abandon you,we promise."Ezra looked into Kanan's green-blue eyes,his eyes twinkled as the last bit of yellow was drowned by a shining hugged Ezra and Ezra hugged Kanan back.

Kanan,Erza,Sabine,and Zeb had gone on a mission to get some on the way they ran into some inquisitor had showed up and was attacking Ezra,Ezra was trying his best to fight him off but was Inquisitor had force pushed Ezra into some crates,causing him to hit his head, stood and held his lightsaber,he had blood trickling down his face from where he had hit his turned on his stumbled towards The Inquisitor,He tried to swing at him"You're weak."The inquisitor spat as he easily dodged his weak attack,His face gave a look of tried to swing again but he stumbled and fell to the ground,He tried to get up but couldn' looked at him with winced as he saw Ezra's whined a little,still trying to went to help him up but he had to dodge a red lightsaber from hitting his turned quickly to see the inquisitor walking towards moaned and managed to stand,blood flowed down the side of his face."Well,well,look what we have here?my padawan and his pathetic old excuse for a master."Kanan inquisitor smirked"I'm not your padawan."Ezra spat as he stood by regained a lot of his strength and began fighting The blocked all of Ezra's Inquisitor used the hilt of his Lightsaber and hit Ezra across the Dropped his Saber and stumbled inquisitor Laughed darkly,He used the force to jerk Ezra into his whined like a pitiful tried to break free."I told you,if you failed,the consequences would be great."Ezra's eyes widened"Please...no."The inquisitor ignited his lightsaber and threw ezra on the tried to squirm inquisitor used the force to push the others they could not help him."Ezra!"Sabine yelled out,Ezra managed to stand,He backed away."L-leave me a-alone!"Ezra yelled,trying to sound inquisitor grinned and began to choke Ezra,Ezra gasped and gagged,he whined as his windpipe closed tighter and tighter,restricting his airways,Ezra inquisitor walked grabbed Ezra's hair,still choking him."You're a failure…"He hissed into his ear before impaling Ezra with the illuminated his face,which was full of pain and fear."Ezra!No!"Kanan yelled,struggling against the force holding him 's face became pale as the inquisitor retracted the saber and let Ezra fall limp to the released The others."I will leave you alone for now now you can suffer with the death of your padawan."He ran to Ezra and picked him up,laying his head his lap."Ezra,come on kid,wake up,Ezra's eyes opened a little,he was very weak."Hera,we need an immidiat evac,and have a medical kit ready,it's ezra!"Hera replied with a 'copy that.'.They were soon on the was rushed to the med tried to treat his stab wound,Ezra was coughing up blood."We don't have the medical supply Kanan."Hera said glumly,Ezra looked up in fear."Please!I don't want to die!"He whined,coughing up blood."Please...I just got you guys back,I...I can't die now…"Kanan nearly cried at the sight of the pleading boy."Sh...It's gonna be alright,Everything' gonna be alright."Kanan said trying to calm his started to cry softly."Kanan."Hera walked over"Kanan...He's not gonna make it.I'm sorry…" Kanan looked over to see Ezra's eyes slowly started to close."Ezra,come on,stay with us buddy,Hera,anything?!"Hera shook her head,Kanan started to looked down at Ezra,He wasn't breathing."Ezra?Ezra!"No response,Ezra...was dead.


	15. Hello

**This is technically part two.**

Kanan walked through the halls of the ship,it was silent,which normally couldn't be said about the walked towards him."We're heading to Lothal,It'll take us a while,you want to go sit with Ezra while we're in hyperspace?"Kanan's face grew that was possible."Yeah,sure…"He walked into the med lifeless body of Ezra laid on the white medical skin pale and bloody,His eyes were closed and his hands laid by his side,if it wasn't for the blood,he'd look sat beside his former started to cry again."I'm sorry...You could have been saved,but it was my fault,I didn't get to you in time…"Kanan sat .He didn't want to be sad anymore,he didn't want to remember Ezra as this broken figure,he wanted to remember him full of life,energy,and started to think of the memories he had with Ezra.

He thought about when he first met him,he was a troublemaker alright,but he also proved himself to the crew,to himself.

He thought of how he saved them.

he thought of when he made it out of the temple with a cyber crystal.

He thought of When Ezra made his own lightsaber.

Hera called on her comm"We're here."She called through the comm stood up and left the looked back at Ezra with a sad gaze,He could have swore he saw Ezra move but he payed no mind to it.

Ezra woke up,the room was pitch black,he couldn't see anything."Hello?"He asked,no answer."Kanan?"No sighed and stood up,he tried to see if he could find a way looked walked trying to see if there was a door or something,some means of suddenly started to hear voices,he tried to hear what they were saying but couldn't make it out,they were started to run near the voices,They got louder and louder,suddenly,he saw a small light into the distance._An exit!_ Ezra thought to ran faster,the voices got louder,the light got brighter,he made one last strong gust of speed and he ran into the sat straight up,taking in a large gasp of was in the Ghost's med looked around but no one was there."How the?..."He asked,trying to remember what happened last,He then realized that somehow,he had been resurrected because the inquisitor killed stood up,his legs were weak and managed to weakly walk out of the med bay."Kanan."He said,his voice was scratchy and called through the force but Kanan's mental shields were too walked into the sitting room,stumbling a was met with the shocked faces of The Ghost crew."Hey."He said giving a weak smile,even with him back alive,most of his wounds were still greatly painful and not healed."Ezra?"He turned to see Kanan standing near his side."Yeah,I know,I don't know how either."Kanan stood there,jaw dropped,Ezra looked around,no one moved,no one spoke,It felt like no one was even went to walk forward but an intense pain coursed through his body,he almost fell to the floor,if it wasn't for Kanan,He slowly laid him down."Hera,his wounds are still not healed,get the medkit."Hera nodded and ran to the medbay.


	16. No!

Ezra coughed."It's okay Ezra."Kanan said smiling,he felt as if his happiness would explode from his padawan was alive."Kanan…H...how am I alive?The inquisitor killed me."Kanan thought about what had happened when it finally hit him,He had healed the force."I think...I think I had saved you,i healed you through the force somehow."Ezra tried to sit up,his eyes shut tightly,his face contorted with pain."Woah there,You haven't been healed all the way,just some of it."Ezra nodded and laid back down,Soon Hera walked back in with some medical began bandaging the wounds,even though she was healing him,she was glad to have Ezra winced a little."Kanan."He said,his voice cracked and dry."Yeah?"Kanan asked."Am I...Am I going to be able to start training again soon?"Kanan chuckled."Yes Ezra,you are but first you have to heal."Ezra nodded,content with this Answer,he seemed to slowly fall smiled and picked Ezra up,He walked into the med bay and laid him down on the smiled and left the room.

Erza woke up,he was back on imperial death star inside a cell,it had blood all over it."N-no!Kanan!"He yelled hoping he was there to save him,but the voice that spoke made Ezra's blood curdle."Hello 's that you lived,now this time,i'll succeed in breaking you."Erza backed up,but each time he got farther back,the inquisitor took a step backed against the inquisitor boy was truly terrified of him... held out his hand for the boy to take it,his face menacing as if daring him to reject it,but he did,he batted away his hand"Get away from me!"He yelled,his voice strong with inquisitor grabbed Ezra by the throat,lifting him up and slamming him against the wall,Ezra let out a gasp of clawed at the hand that restricted his air."Tisk,tisk,now I have to punish you...again."Ezra gasped for air,his heart beating faster and faster with eyesight started to blur from lack of oxygen."Now,are you going to follow orders?"The inquisitor said in a mocking tone as if he was talking to a child in time out."Never!"Ezra choked out,the inquisitor squeezed slowly started to black as the darkness of sleep consumed the last bit of consciousness,he woke up,gasping in the med frowned and laid back down,trying to calm himself.

Ezra woke up again,The bright light nearly blinded him,he blinked and rubbed his eyes as he stood up,his wounds felt better,and he wasn't in as much pain.

_Hello...Boy._

Ezra stood frozen in was no where near the inquisitor,he was safe with the ghost crew

_You can think that but truth is...you're still my prisoner._

Ezra started to freak out ...No!this wasn't true,Kanan saved me!

_Just look around,focus._

Ezra looked around,suddenly,the scene before him faded away,blood covered the room he was in,His hands were chained to the wall and his neck had a tight collar on inquisitor stood in front of him smirking.

I know that there will probably be a lot of missing words,sorry,i copy and past these,i write these separate on a Google docs so for some reason when i paste these some words wont show up.


	17. in my head

Kanan woke up and went to check on he walked in he saw Ezra standing with a look of pure fear in his eyes."Ezra!"Kanan said running over to him,Ezra blinked a few times before shaking his head,he seemed as if he was in another sector of the galaxy."Huh?Oh!Hey Kanan."He said looking at him. Kanan gave Ezra a concerned look" you okay?"Kanan seemed to go stiff."Y-yeah,i'm fine."He said walking past walked through the door nearly knocking into Ezra."Hey Ezra."She said smiled nervously."Hey Hera."He said while walking through the door quickly."What's up with him?"Hera asked."I don't know,i came in here and he looked as if he saw the inquisitor."Hera frowned."Why?"She frowned and shook his head."I don't know,but I think we should leave it be for 's went through a lot already,he has a right to be jumpy."Hera nodded as she thought about the scene of Ezra dying.

Ezra walked off the ship over to his tower,once he was inside he sat in a corner of the room and hugged his knees and closed his eyes."I am safe,I'm not with the inquisitor…"He repeated over and over to himself.

_You can tell yourself that all you want._

"You're not real."

_How can you tell?I know what's real,This is just another one of my tortures,It's suppose to make you squirm._

"You're lying."

_Am i?...I'm not lying to you,you're lying to yourself_..._Your trying to convince yourself of something that's fake._

Ezra stood up and left his tower and went back to the his room he curled up on his bunk and laid there.


	18. chapter something

**A couple months later…**

Ezra sat in a corner,his knees tucked to his was rocking back and voices in his head grew louder,it started with it being just the inquisitor then more and more came,he could no longer understand all the voices,there were too could understand a few words now and then but most were heard a knock on the door."Yeah?He asked."Hera wants us in the cockpit."Zeb said,his voice muffled from the door."Okay."He walked into the was sitting there."Now that everyone's have a mission from fulcrum.A simple pick up job."They all nodded."We're almost there so enjoy this free time."They nodded and left.

During the mission,they were in the middle of a fight with some troopers when Ezra felt A sharp pain in his head,He fell to the voices in his head came full force."AGH!"He yelled,Kanan paused fighting the troopers and zeb and sabine covered him."What's wrong!?"He asked,Ezra struggled to hear and think."The...the voices,th-they w-wont stop!"Erza screamed,he gasped as the pain picked Ezra up and they ran to the flew off as Kanan set Erza on a med bay was looked at Kanan"G-get the voices to s-stop…"His voice was sweating"Get his jacket off."Kanan said,Hera went to get his jacket of but Erza wouldn't let her,He struggled but Hera finally got it seemed to Felt a wave of guilt pass over her as she saw all of his scars on one that made her sick though was where the inquisitor had carved a sith symbol on his 's breathing was raspy."Why?..."Was all she could stirred some but did not was muttering something under his listened closer but could only pick up a few words.

"No"

"Hurts"

"please stop."

started to struggle and thrash in his was clutching at his throat gagging and tried to wake him up but nothing was was still gasping for air."Hera!"Kanan yelled trying to see if she knew what to 's struggling started to slowly stop,his gasps became short,pained,sharp started to shake him again."Ezra!"He yelled,Ezra's eyes shot open and he quickly sat and Gasping,greedily sucking in looked at had a tear falling down the side of his face."Ezra?Are you okay?..."Hera asked walking towards him,Ezra snapped his attention to her."G-get away from me!"He yelled backing eyes wide with blinked,her eyes filled with shock."Ezra It's me,Hera."Ezra shook his head."No you're not!Hera's dead,you killed her!"He yelled,he kept backing up until he fell on the curled into a ball and scooted to the wall."Please...Don't hurt me again…"Ezra walked over to Ezra."Ezra,It's okay,it's us,It's ,Hera's here,Sabines and Zeb are 're safe,with us."Ezra shook his head."Stop lying to me!You killed them,you're purposely trying to mess up my head,please!Stop…"He said still slowly walked towards him,he bent down and touched his shoulder,instantly,Ezra reacted and screamed,He kicked Kanan but then started to shake."I-I'm sorry,please,don't hurt me,I didn't mean it,i'm sorry!"He was shaking and tears were spilling from his looked at him with pure hated seeing his padawan like this."Ezra,we're not dead.".Ezra shook his head."Yes they voices told me,they showed me."He was whimpering stood and walked towards Hera."What happened to him?"She shook his head."I don't know,when we were on the mission,he collapsed to the floor saying that the voices wouldn't stop."Hera looked down at the trembling boy."Someone should stay here with him,try to get him to relax.I'm gonna go see what might have caused this."Hera walked over to Ezra and Kanan walked was still shaking on the ground muttering to himself."Ezra,Ezra look at me."He looked up,the amount of fear in his eyes were indescribable."Ezra,It's us,we're alive."Ezra still shook his walked in."Kanan told me there's something wrong."She said walking over to Hera and that's when she saw shaking terrified on the ground."Waoh!What happened?!"She ran and knelt beside Ezra and Hera."Ezra fell asleep and had a nightmare,when he woke up,he was like this."Hera explained,Sabine tried to touch Ezra's shoulder but he flinched and jerked ,chopper rolled through and ezra started crying and freaking out"Please!Not the torture droid again!Please! I-I'll be a good boy…"He 's heart dropped,the site of ezra was just sad."Chop,go."Hera ordered,Chopper made a few beeps and whistles of arguments but calmed down some. "Ezra,It's me,Sabine,it's okay,you're safe just calm down."Sabine said holding on to Ezra's winced "Please,not another injection,they hurt!"Ezra cried,Sabine hushed him soothingly and kissed his looked up,fear slowly peeling away."S-Sabine?B-But you guys a-are d-dead…"Sabine shook her head."No ezra,you're safe,you're on the ghost."Most of the fear was gone but there still was a sliver of then remembered what had happened."Guys?"He asked,his shaking stopped."Ezra?"Sabine was confused,he remembered the voice in his head telling him he was dreaming,when he woke up he was back with the inquisitor,but now he's here didn't know what to believe anymore."What?How...ugh...I'm so confused right now."He said sitting up and rubbing his laughed a little"Here,i'll go get Kanan."She stood and left the room,moments later she returned with a worried Kanan."Ezra?"He raised his hand lazily and waved."Hey."He said motioned for everyone else to leave." happened?"Ezra frowned,he didn't want to be questioned."Ezra."Kanan said kneeling down by him."I...I don't know,I was here,then I was with the inquisitor,And now i'm back in here."He explained,not giving all the frowned."Ezra,on the mission,you collapsed,you were screaming about voices being too loud,wanna explain?"Ezra fidgeted a bit."It's no-" "Don't even,it is something,and i want the answers,Ezra what the hell is going on?"Ezra frowned"Okay….Soon after you guys brought me back to life,These voices started talking to me saying that you guys weren't real and this was all a dream.I ignored them but then they got stronger,louder,and more painful,they were able to give me images of me still chained to the wall bleeding and broken,then they would show me pictures of you guys,"Kanan frowned"Could you be more specific?"Ezra frowned"Do I have to?"Kanan gave him a look and Ezra sighed"It was of you guys dead,or abandoning me."Kanan put a hand on his padawan's shoulder."Ezra,we would never abandon you,you know that."Ezra nodded"Okay,can I head to my room now,these beds aren't exactly comfortable."Kanan hesitated then stood and left the walked into his and Zebs room and got on his bunk,the moment he laid down was the moment he fell asleep.


	19. he's real

Ezra woke up,he looked around,he was in a cell."No…"He whimpered"Oh yes."A dark voice called from the shadows,he walked out of the corner of the cell,the inquisitor."Seems you've woken up from your little...dream."Ezra shook his head"No,this is a dream!I'm asleep on the ghost!"The inquisitor laughed."My dear boy,does this feel like a dream?"He asked jabbing his light saber into Ezra's inquisitor let out another dark laugh."See boy,You never left,you've been right here,in this cell,with me."Ezra grasped his injured started to cry.

Ezra Sat up,he was gasping and tears fell down his put his head in his hands and couldn't tell what was reality and what was imagined,He didn't care grabbed a small razor blade and began rapidly slicing his watched as his blood trickled down his arm,he simply watched his arm bleeding,him bleeding,at least he knew he was real….

I know that this was a pretty short chapter sorry,i'll make the next ones longer


	20. stop

Kanan woke up sensing something was wrong so he walked into Ezra's room,He was sitting up in his bed."Ezra?"Kanan asked cautiously,Ezra turned to him"What do you want?"He asked in a cold tone,Kanan looked at him."Ezra?Are you okay?"Ezra growled lowly."Yeah,i'm fine,but what would it matter,nothing's real anymore…"Kanan seemed confused,he was -fine-Last night,what happened?"Ezra?What do you mean?"Ezra rolled his eyes."There's no point in explaining,in a few moments,i'll be back with the inquisitor,then back here again,I don't care anymore."Kanan walked towards him."Ezra what do you mean?"Ezra's eyes flared up in frustration"I mean there's no way how to tell what's real and what's not!And frankly,I don't give a damn!I'm tired of trying to figure this out,everytime I think somethings real,it gets crushed!"Kanan gave his padawan a sympathetic look." 're real,I promise you."Kanan said,Ezra huffed"That's what everyone keeps saying…"Kanan walked towards the bunk."Ezra,I promise you,I will do anything to prove I-We,are real."Ezra quickly glared at him"You know,if I knew what could prove to me what was real or not,I would try it,First the inquisitor stabbed me saying he was real,now you're in here saying you're real! I just don't know,I can't tell what's real…"Kanan sighed ."Stop lying to me!"Ezra walked screamed as a painful memory hit him.

_Ezra stood in his room,He had been crying,he quickly wiped away the tears when he heard the door hiss open,Kanan walked through with an angry expression."You're weak and unteachable!"He spat as he backhanded Ezra,he was flung back and hit the wall."Please,I'm sorry!"Ezra cried as he stood ignored him and shoved him down cried."Kanan,please stop."Kanan ignored him"I should have just let the imperials keep you,I regret ever trying to save you,you're weak and wonder you're parents probably abandoned you!"At this Ezra felt his heart drop,Any light or happiness in him quickly disappeared._

When the memory faded,Ezra tried to convince himself it never still heard Kanan trying to convince him he was real. Ezra then heard the inquisitors voice mix in and more memories fought for space in his jumped down from his Bunk and ran,he ran off the let the tears he had kept in one could see him,He kept running,ignoring Kanan calling to ran to his old tower and curled up in a ball on the didn't care anymore,He just wanted it to end.


	21. How ya been?

Months later Ezra sat in an old cave and another memory hit.

_Kanan wash shoving Ezra around the room,Slapping him and punching him."Kanan please!stop I'm sorry I fell asleep during training!I just had a nightmare please-"He was cut off because Kanan backhanded him didn't try to get back up,he just curled up in a fetal position and spat on him"You're pathetic,I should have never tried to teach 're too weak.I should just go ahead and hand you to the inquisitor,he can deal with your weak,pathetic self."Ezra cried harder"Please don't Kanan...I'm sorry…"Kanan growled and kicked Ezra,he grabbed Ezra and threw him down the ramp,he hit the ground hard,the ship started to take off,Kanan was standing on the ramp giving Ezra a disgusted others were beside him laughing...Even Sabine."Please Kanan don't leave me!"Ezra yelled but it was too ship had flown off._

Ezra looked out the cave entrance,Tears were trickling down his cheeks."I hate you…"He said to himself,thinking about Kanan,He didn't do anything wrong...Why would Kanan abandon him?No. Kanan didn't deserve his tears or sadness,if he wanted to abandon him,the he was looked down at his wrist,fresh blood covered his skin,He smiled at the thought of Kanan tied up and bleeding and begging for smiled insanely and widened his started to looked into a puddle at his reflection,his once-electric blue eyes,were now a dark red.

He walked out of the cave,the night sky had two moons to give him light,He was a little while away from the cave when he heard a rustling in the woods,He turned around"Ez-Ezra?!"A surprised voice took him a minute to realize it was Kanan,perfect pulled out a knife and tackled Kanan to the ground,holding the knife at his throat."Hey Kanan...How ya been?"He said smiling insanely over him,Kanan's eyes were wide with shock and fear."Ezra...Wh-what are you doing?!"Ezra laughed and knocked him out.


	22. Chapter 22

When Kanan woke up,he was chained to a looked around trying to find and escape but could find none."You're finally awake...Good,now the real fun can begin…"Kanan blinked and realized that the deranged voice talking...was ezra."Ezra,what are you talking about,you need to let me go."Ezra shook his head"I don't think I want fact,I don't plan on ,after all this long time,I can finally get back at the bastard who caused so much of my pain…"Kanan was confused" are you talking ab-" "Don't lie to me!"He yelled,Kanan's eyes widened as ezra walked towards him."I was so pathetic to you before,now look who's pathetic.I went through months of abuse from you and all the others!and now...I can get payback."Kanan wasn't believing "Ezra,no one did anything to you,we've always loved-" "I said don't lie to me!"He yelled as he backhanded Kanan across the felt his cheek smiled as he realized what he had stared at Ezra."Ezra,please,I have never hurt you!"Kanan laughed went to say something but a sharp pain shot through his head and he fell to the ground clutching his head,he was having another memory.

_"Kanan stop please!"ezra pleaded as Kanan had cuffed Ezra's hands behind his back. and took his shirt off while getting his belt off, kanan had started to beat Ezra for missing training again. "I'm sorry kanan please! I'll do anything" Ezra said while tears started to form in his eyes, "this is a punishment for missing training Ezra, how else would you learn? If you want me to stop that just shows how weak you are, I should have never let you board the ship we met,you've just been dragging the whole crew down ever since. "kanan said while still beating Ezra with the belt . By this time Ezra was sobbing "no kanan I'm not weak it just hurts so bad."Ezra cried,he felt blood trickle down his back "If didn't think you knew better kid but that's what being weak is" said zeb watching the whole thing "just get rid of the kid already!" Yelled sabine, as she said this Zeb and kanan threw Ezra off the ghost and without letting him say another word they took off._

Ezra woke up with a sweat and realized he was on the floor with kanan yelling at him " Ezra for force sakes let me go!"Ezra stood."Oh so I should let you go like you did me?!"Ezra said grabbing a whip off the grinned as he walked towards Kanan,His face twisted and his eyes was smiling like a psychotic serial raised his hand and started to Beat hissed in pain and grunted,Ezra laughed as he beat him over and started to panic and used the force to knock Ezra hit the wall with a thud and fell to the tried to stand but he couldn't."Ezra!I'm so-" "No!You're not sorry!"Ezra yelled as he continued to struggle to stand,"You always hurt me,it's nothing new…"Kanan started to cry."Ezra,i didn't mean to,i'm sorry."Ezra started to laugh."No kanan..I'm sorry...sorry that I ever trusted you…"When he said that he stood walked towards Kanan.A dagger in placed it against Kanan's throat and was about to kill him but Suddenly,there was blaster fire,Ezra turned and saw Sabine,Zeb,and Hera at the cave smiled insanely."Well if it isn't the rest of the crew of asshats."Sabine and Hera seemed shocked,Zeb was too but he didn't show as much."Ezra?!What's happened to you?!"Hera asked worried."Hera,be careful,he's changed!-"Kanan yelled but he was cut off and let out a scream,Ezra was crushing him through the force."Now who said you could talk?..."Ezra said was scared,she'd never seen Ezra like this."Ezra,You have to stop,Kanan's done nothing wrong-" "Of course he hasn't!He always does everything right!Bet you didn't see the part where he through me across the cave!Did you!"Hera turned to Kanan who was bleeding and chained to the wall."Ezra...I know I did wrong but please,you have to forgive me!"Ezra turned and growled"Forgive you?!No,never!"He began to crush Kanan again but Zeb Tackled Him to the ground."Kid!Stop now!"Ezra struggled under the lasat's weight."You gonna listen?"He asked,Ezra struggled once put more pressure,Ezra stopped struggling."Ezra,I-we have never hurt know that."Kanan said,Sabine had went an unchained wasn't speaking."Ezra say something!"Sabine still didn't looked down and Saw that Ezra's face was turning purple and he was struggling to reduced the pressure and he heard Ezra take a deep gasp of breath."Please...Just leave me alone…"He begged.

(What Ezra is seeing)

The others unchained Kanan,Ezra tried to get away but Zeb tackled him and had his elbow on his couldn't breathe."Ha,you thought you could actually protect yourself?!How pathetic."Kanan spat,Erza struggled but Zeb only smirked and increased the pressure,Erza let out a choked others were smirking as Ezra's face started to turn purple."Please...Just leave me alone…"He choked others laughed and Zeb removed his elbow.


	23. Healed

"KANAN!"Hera came running in."What is it?!"Kanan asked."Erza,he's choking!"She said pointing,Ezra was on the floor of the med bay clutching at his was thrashing around and his eyes were was mumbling something and listened in"Kanan*Gasp* please stop…"Kanan came rushing over after he heard what Ezra had said, he knew the inquisitor was doing this to him. As he got to Ezra's side he saw Ezra began to wake but once he saw kanan and hera he screamed and went to the corner of the room and began to cry harder. As kanan took a step closer Ezra began shouting "get away! I don't want to be torchered again! Leave me alone!" And began crying and shaking. Kanan got closer " I'm not gonna hurt you Ezra" at that Ezra force pushed kanan back and kept crying "just get away!"Kanan stood and slowly walked towards him again."Ezra.I promise you,I've never hurt you,I never would!"He just continued to stopped and began searching through the force,he entered Ezra's mind and was completely horrified at the amount of dammage,there was not a single memory or though left un worked on as best as he could cleaning and fixing the most of the fake ones were gone,the force wihin ezra started to his mind was healed,but he was ,once she calmed down,picked him up and laid him on the bed,Kanan stayed and worked on keeping ezra's mind safe from the inquisitor while he slept.


End file.
